


No Shame

by SnowFlakeWrites



Series: One Shots [2]
Category: Ex Machina (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Attraction at first sight, Breastfeeding, Crossdressing, Implied Sexual Content, Isolation, Kid Fic, M/M, Male Breastfeeding, Male Lactation, Mommy Ben Solo, One Shot, Past Mpreg, Pregnant Ben Solo, Snow's Carrier Verse, Soft Ben Solo, Submissive Ben Solo, Underlying Dom/Sub Tones, controlling relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowFlakeWrites/pseuds/SnowFlakeWrites
Summary: Ava wasn't the only thing Nathan was hiding from the public.Note: The reason this is tagged Poe Dameron/Ben Solo & Implied Future Armitage Hux/Ben Solo is that Ex Machina, the movie that this takes place in, stars Oscar Issac (the actor who plays Poe) as Nathan Bateman and Domhnall Gleeson (the actor who plays Hux) as Caleb Smith. So technically if you read this, it's these ships as well.
Relationships: Implied Future Armitage Hux/Ben Solo, Implied Future Caleb Smith/Ben Solo, Nathan Bateman/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo
Series: One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635814
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	No Shame

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE YOU READ!!!
> 
> More About This AU: In this AU, Caleb wasn’t just brought to Nathan’s place to test Ava. He was brought there for Ben. Ben had been getting lonely by himself, so Nathan thought that if he brought him company, then he would stop sulking. Not only that, but Ben didn’t agree with what Nathan was doing with the AI’s, and would always make friends with them, and would try and protect them (in return, they became his friends). This is why Nathan also brought in Caleb, as a peace offering (Ben had a part to play in choosing Caleb). 
> 
> Ben doesn’t agree with how Nathan treats Kyoko, and he treats her nicer. Also, he visits Ava a lot, and Ava does not like Nathan, but she likes Ben and calls him Mommy because he treats her like his own child. She is protective of him and Thomas, who also gets to sometimes visit. Also, in this AU, Nathan does not use the AI’s for sexual purposes because he has Ben. If you couldn’t tell, Nathan is very much in control of Ben, and Ben is very compliant with him, doing whatever he says and wants.
> 
>   
> NOTE: Below is a link to my Tumblr where you will find the images of what the cast looks like, as well as any other images I have deemed important to help imagine the story better.  
>    
> LINK:  
> https://snowflakeblogs.tumblr.com/post/615893929925263360/these-are-the-images-for-my-one-shot-no-shame

“Oh, and there’s one more thing I have to show you.” 

Caleb looked at Nathan with curiosity. What more was there to show of this fantastic place? He had already met Ava, what more could beat that? 

Nathan led Caleb through a series of hallways until eventually, they got to the area in which Nathan’s room was at. Nathan went to the opposite door that was across his bedroom. 

“Now, this is one of the places that your key card does NOT have access to, but if you wanna keep coming back here, just let me know,” Nathan said, winking at him. 

He then used his key card and opened up the door. Caleb looked around in shock, not expecting it to look similar to Ava’s room. Was this another AI? 

But no, there was no glass windows separating them. This place had a more homely feel to it, like it was being constantly used. 

It had a few separate rooms, the one they were in appeared to be the living room. It was mostly clean, with the only mess being children’s toys scattered across the room. 

Wait, what? 

Nathan walked deeper into the room, “Hey honey! Our guest is here, you gonna come out and meet him?” Nathan called. 

At first, no one responded, but then heavy footsteps were heard as someone walked into the room. 

This man was around Caleb’s height, if not a little bit taller. His build wasn’t exactly Caleb’s lean one, but not exactly Nathen’s sturdier one, more like in between. 

He had black hair that was pulled into a messy bun and was clean-shaven. He was wearing a loose white t-shirt and black leggings that hugged his legs in all the right places. 

He looked a little flustered, and then he laid his eyes on Caleb. The moment they made eye contact, Caleb felt this connection form between them. 

The beautiful man quickly pulled out the elastic in his hair, letting his silky black hair fall down a little past his shoulders. He then put the elastic around his wrist. 

Nathan walked up to the man, putting an arm around his waist and pulling him into a kiss. 

Oh, Caleb thought. They both pulled away from the kiss and turned towards him. “Caleb, I would like you to meet my husband, Ben.” 

Ben looked at Caleb giving him a shy smile, “It’s nice to meet you” he murmured. 

Nathan looked at Caleb, letting out a chuckle, “He’s a little shy, but don’t worry, once he warms up to you I’m sure you’ll both be great friends!” 

Suddenly, the sound of little feet was heard. “Mommy!” a voice called as something waddled into the room. 

The voice, it appeared, was of a toddler, with curly brown hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. He ran up to Ben, immediately demanding to be picked up. Ben leaned down, lifting him up and balancing him on his hip. 

Caleb just looked at the scene in shock and confusion. 

Nathan looked at him, most likely sensing that he wanted to have some answers. 

“You’re probably wondering why the world doesn’t know that I have a husband and a son. Well, I’m a private man as you can clearly tell by the isolation I live in, and I don’t like people butting in on my business.” 

While he was talking, the toddler squirmed in his mother’s arms, reaching out for Nathan. Nathan grabbed on to him, letting the boy wrap himself around his father. 

“I’ve known Ben since we were kids, he’s been there since the beginning of my career. His mother was always worried that the state would force him to marry someone he didn’t want to because he’s a carrier. And, as you know, carriers have to marry before their 21. So, since I was already developing some feelings towards him, I offered to marry him, and here we are!” 

The toddler squirmed in his arms, and Nathan looked at him. 

“Oh yeah! And then a few years ago, Ben was starting to feel lonely out here all by himself, as I can sometimes be quite busy due to my work and stuff. So, we decided to have a kid, and that’s where Thomas came in,” Nathan said with a grin, tickling the child in the stomach. The toddler shrieked in joy. 

Ben looked at the scene with a soft smile on his face. “Nathan, I was just about to put Thomas down for bed, don’t get him too riled up,” Ben said with a teasing tone.

Nathan stopped tickling the toddler, “Have you fed him his bedtime milk yet?” Nathan asked. 

Ben shook his head, “No, I was just about to do that before you walked in.” 

Nathan looked over at Caleb with a smirk, then he turned back to Ben. “Well, no time like the present!” 

Ben rolled his eyes, taking Thomas from Nathan’s arms, and then going to sit on the couch. Ben sat down, putting Thomas on his lap, facing his chest. 

He grabbed his elastic from around his wrist and put his hair back up again in a bun. He then took off his shirt (showing off his soft body), leaned back, and immediately Thomas latched onto one of his nipples. 

Caleb looked at Ben in shock, then he started to blush as the child suckled at his mother’s nipple. He looked away out of courtesy. 

“Don’t be so shy Caleb! It’s just a normal part of life” Nathan said, walking over to Caleb and directing his face towards Ben breastfeeding Thomas. Caleb stared at Ben. 

“I know, it’s pretty hot, right? Sometimes, if there’s some leftover, Ben will let me suckle it out of him” Nathan whispered into his ear. 

Caleb flushed even more, “If you want, maybe I could convince Ben to let you have the rest next time” he continued to whisper. 

It was like Ben didn’t even know of the conversation they were having. Ben just let his head tilt back, eyes shut, rubbing his sons back as he fed him. 

Caleb cleared his throat awkwardly, “Um, no thank you” he mumbled to Nathan. Nathan shrugged at him, “Suit yourself. Let me know if you change your mind” he said, walking over to Ben and giving him a kiss on the forehead. 

“I’m just gonna go bring Caleb back to his room for the night, and then I’ll come back to you, okay?” Nathan said to Ben. Ben hummed at him, and Nathan walked passed Caleb to the door. 

Ben opened one eye and looked at him, “It was nice meeting you Caleb” Ben said softly. Caleb gulped, loving the way that Ben said his name. He nodded at him, mumbling you too, before moving to follow Nathan out of the room. 

–=+=–

“So, what do you think of him?”

Nathan said beside him, breathing heavily. Ben was breathing heavily as well, both of them were lying in bed together, covered in sweat. 

Nathan crawled out of the bed, going to put on a pair of boxers that were lying on the floor. Ben sat up, leaning against the headboard. 

“I like him” Ben mumbled at Nathan as Nathan started rummaging through the closet. 

“Good, good, I’m glad,” he said. He pulled out a nightgown and panties and walked over to the bed and handed them to Ben. 

Ben looked at him shyly, but still, put them on. 

“You’d think after all these years of me choosing what you wear, you would be used to it by now,” he said, lying back down on the bed. 

Ben rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything. Nathan crawled under the sheets, and Ben took this as his cue to lie down. Nathan brought Ben into his arms, spooning him.

“Do you think he’s the one you want to keep you company, father another child for you?” Nathan mumbled into Ben’s neck. 

Ben nodded, “Yes, I think he’ll make me very happy.” Nathan held Ben closer, “Excellent. All I want is for you to be happy. But you can only have him after I use him for Ava, okay?” 

“Yes, of course, Nathan.” 

“Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Title from No Shame by 5 Seconds of Summer 
> 
> Note 2: I hope you guys enjoyed this one :D This was another one of those one-shots that I wrote with the intent if I ever wanted to add more to this story, I could. Not sure if that will happen, but I hope you enjoyed this none the less! 
> 
> -=+=-
> 
> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Leave a Kudos/Comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> Ask me any questions if you are confused.
> 
> Bye bye Snowflakes! ❄️


End file.
